Iron Man Armor: Mark LXXXV
The Mark LXXXV Armor is Tony Stark's eighty-fifth and final Iron Man suit. It was built after the Iron Man Armor: Mark L. History Creation As the previous armor was destroyed by Thanos, Stark made this new armor utilizing nanotechnology with enhanced durability as well as new features. This armor was created, along with thirty-four other suits, during the five years after Thanos' attack.Avengers: Endgame A Short Message Before joining in the Time Heist, Stark recorded a message for Pepper and his daughter, Morgan, in case that he would not return from an untimely death. He says that he hopes that the time the message would be played would be a time where they had won, and the planet was back to normal and celebrating. Stark also expresses sadness and acceptance that Morgan would have to face a world where they aren't alone in the universe, and "forces of darkness and light" would always exist and she would just have to grow up in this world. Stark also expresses doubt on the survivability of this mission, though quickly dismisses this saying that everything would work out fine as planned. Finally, he closes the message using the same line Morgan says to him, "I love you 3000." Time Heist Tony used this armor when he traveled back to the Battle of New York in 2012 and flew to the former Stark Tower to spy on the past versions of the Avengers. When he was successful in bringing Ant-Man close enough to the Tesseract, he immediately flew to the lobby in the hopes to rendezvous with Captain America there. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful in stealing the Tesseract as Loki used it to escape. Tony then suggested an alternative: to travel back to 1970 and steal the Tesseract from there as well as some Pym Particles. He and Steve then infiltrated Camp Lehigh as an M.I.T attendee and a shipping captain, respectively. Tony then snuck into the basement and used the armor's laser system to break into the vault and steal the Tesseract. After that, Steve and Tony traveled back to the present. Blip With all the Infinity Stones now in their possession, Rocket, Hulk and Stark built a gauntlet made from nanotechnology that resembled the Infinity Gauntlet. When the Hulk wore the gauntlet, Tony conjured an energy shield in order to protect Hawkeye and himself from the burst of energy the snap would produce. Tony then administered medical spray to Hulk's right arm, as it was badly damaged in handling the power of all the six Stones. Nevertheless, half of the population was successfully resurrected in the process. Attack on the New Avengers Facility As they managed to bring back those who have vanished, however, the past version of Thanos and his forces attacked the New Avengers Facility, which separated the different members of the Avengers. Tony, Steve, and Thor managed to spot Thanos waiting for the Stones to be brought to him by his version's Nebula and fought him to stop him once and for all. Tony used the armor to great effect; conjuring blades to attack the Mad Titan as well as having Thor channel a powerful stream of lightning to him to supercharge his repulsor blasts. He was however knocked out when Thanos used him as a shield to block Mjølnir being thrown at him, prompting the A.I. F.R.I.D.A.Y. to tell him to wake up. Battle of Earth Tony eventually managed to recover and witnessed the arrival of the once fallen heroes and eventually participated in what would become known as the Battle of Earth. He was seen taking out many of Thanos' forces alongside Pepper Potts with the Rescue Armor. He eventually faced the past version of Cull Obsidian, almost being overwhelmed had it not for the efforts of Spider-Man and Giant-Man. He eventually flew to the location of Stephen Strange in order to find out if this battle was the future in which they win, only for the Sorcerer to say that the possible future might not happen if he told him what happens. He eventually continued to fight the war. In a sudden move, however, Thanos launched a full-scale attack, having the Sanctuary II rain fire to all combatant, including his own troops, in order to gain the upper hand. Tony managed to survive and was told by F.R.I.D.A.Y. that "something has entered the lower atmosphere", revealing that Captain Marvel has joined the fight. Later in the battle, however, the Gauntlet was in the open for Thanos to acquire. Stark, Rogers, Thor, and Danvers all attempted to stop Thanos; however, the Mad Titan was able to get the Gauntlet and was almost successful. However, Tony charged at Thanos one more time. In a last-ditch effort, he was able to assimilate the Infinity Stones into his own armor as a horrified Thanos looked on. Looking at Thanos, Tony, using the nanotech in his suit, created a smaller gauntlet that housed the Stones in his right hand. With a taunting remark, Stark snapped his fingers, releasing a power surge that turned Thanos and his army to dust. As he was only human, Tony was overwhelmed by the power of the Stones, leaving him dying as a result. As he lay down on a piece of rubble, he managed to see the faces of James Rhodes, Peter Parker, Thor, Steve Rogers and finally, his wife, Pepper Potts, for one last time. As Potts found out from F.R.I.D.A.Y. that his life was in critical condition, she told her loving husband that everything was going to be okay, and told him to rest. With this, Stark died, holding his wife's hand as his armor's arc reactor went dead. During Stark's funeral, his family and friends managed to acquire the helmet of the armor and played the message he had left for them. Capabilities The Iron Man Armor Mark LXXXV was the most advanced armor Tony Stark ever created. It is a direct evolution of the Mark L, and as such, it functions with the same nanite technology, granting great versatility and efficiency. *'Superhuman Strength': The Mark LXXXV is the strongest armor ever created by Tony Stark, as he was able to physically assault Thanos and even actually hold up a struggle for the Nano Gauntlet with Thanos long enough to shift the nanites of the Gauntlet to steal the Infinity Stones from Thanos despite Thanos's physical might having completely outclassed Mark L. *'Superhuman Durability': The Mark LXXXV is the most resilient armor ever created by Tony Stark. It was able to withstand Thanos's attacks far better than the Mark L Armor did, remaining functionable to the end. Its most notable feat of durability was that it was strong enough to contain all of the Infinity Stones, and even allow Tony to harness their collective power, regardless of the energy leakage into the armor itself. However, the armor was unable to fully prevent Tony from being fatally damaged by the immense radiation generated from Tony snapping his fingers and using all of the Infinity Stones at the same time. The Hulk burned his arm when he used it to revert the Snap and Tony Stark died of his injuries when he activated it for the final time to kill Thanos and his army. *'HUD': Like most of Tony's armor, Mark LXXXV possesses a heads up display, it is capable of analyzing the environment and see through walls. *'Repulsors': Like the Mark L, the Mark LXXXV is equipped with repulsors that can both fire high-intensity energy beams and also provide the lift to fly at incredible speeds. It is also capable of providing propulsion in deep space, and perform thruster-enhanced repulsor-powered melee attacks like punches and kicks in close combat. The repulsors can be greatly powered-up if the suit absorbs enough energy with its Nano Lightning Refocuser. *'Unibeam': Like all the previous Armors, Mark LXXXV is capable of firing an energy blast directly from its central arc reactor. *'Advanced Laser System': This laser system is the most advanced to date, as Stark was now able to use nanotech to integrate lasers into the Mark LXXXV's fingertips to melt through the metal casing that was concealing the Tesseract. *'Nanite Manipulation': Similar to the Mark L, the Mark LXXXV was programmed to allow Tony Stark to control and reconfigure the nanobots that make up his armor, allowing Tony Stark to form a variety of weapons and conducts which he used against his final crusade against the Mad Titan. Presumably, it could form every weapon and tool the Mark L was able to and possibly even more. **'Suit Materialization': Stark could materialize the Mark LXXXV around him within seconds by pressing on the Arc Reactor core on his chest. He can even materialize individual parts of the suit, like his helmet, and dematerialize it whenever he wants. ***'Nano Lightning Refocuser': The suit generates from its back energy absorbing panels to greatly increase its repulsors. When charged, the panels can act as repulsors as well. Stark used it to absorb Thor's lightning blast and then attack with several repulsor blasts, all at once. The blasts were powerful enough to make Thanos defend from them with his sword. ***'Energy Blades': Stark could also materialize blades of various sizes using the suit's nanotechnology. He used a materialized blade to attack Thanos during the very beginning of the Battle of Earth, when he, Thor and Captain America collectively assaulted Thanos. ***'Repulsor Cannon': Like the Mark L, Stark can materialize large apertures around his hands to enhance the power of his repulsor blasts, which were strong enough to stagger and stall Cull Obsidian long enough for Spider-Man and Ant-Man to defeat him. ***'Nanite Relocation': This suit like Mark L can relocate nanites even from his other nanite creations. He used the relocation tech to reform his broken helmet multiple times in the battle and to steal the Infinity Stones from Thanos without him noticing without removing the Nano Gauntlet. Although they were used, it's relocation abilities seemed inferior to Mark Ls. ***'Infinity Stones Holder': The suit was even able to materialize a makeshift Nano Gauntlet from the suit's nanotechnology. This allowed Tony Stark to concurrently harness the powers of the Infinity Stones, thereby granting him near omnipotence. However, this gauntlet does not grant the same protection (perhaps none of it) from the stones energy the original Nano Gauntlet does, as a snap of a far much smaller effect than the Hulk's mortally wounded Iron Man. *'Energy Shields': Stark could use Mark LXXXV's functions to create blue hard-light shield. He used this to protect himself and Clint Barton when Hulk used the Infinity Stones to reverse the Snap. *'Zero Cannon': The suit also contained a coolant spray blaster that could be used to numb parts of the body to reduce pain. Unlike the Mark L's Zero Cannons, the spray is not mounted on the wrist, but in the palm of the hand, like the repulsors. *'Flight': The Mark LXXXV can fly at high speeds via jet propulsion built into the suit. *'Hologram Recording': Stark managed to record a holographic message to his wife and daughter, in case of an untimely death. Trivia *While most of Iron Man's armors maintain the same red/gold color scheme, the Mark LXXXV features a much closer adaptation than all of the others to the classic "Ditko Armor", designed by Steve Ditko, and the first to introduce the iconic red/gold color scheme into the comics. The red-colored torso, gauntlets, and boots remain armored, while the gold-colored biceps and quadriceps resemble muscles. *No information is given about the thirty-four Iron Man suits between the Mark LXXXV and its on-screen predecessor, the Mark L. * Robert Downey Jr Stated in an interview that This iteration of the Suit was not designed with survival in mind. In other words it was designed for one purpose, to use the infinity stones and defeat Thanos no matter what the cost would be to Stark. References Category:Items Category:Avengers: Endgame Items Category:Iron Man Armors Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Infinity Stones Containment Units